This invention relates to visored caps and a method for manufacturing such caps and more particularly to a baseball type cap, hereinafter referred to as a "visor sport cap", and a covering therefor having the head conforming crown or helmet portion constructed from a single sheet of material, the material being acted upon in accordance with the novel method to form the crown.
The so called "baseball" type caps are extremely popular and are worn by many sportsmen. Such caps, unless molded, are manufactured from a number of components other than that used in the visor portion. The molded type are generally used merely for protective reasons since they are heavy, non-pervious to the flow of air to the head of the user, and cannot be folded for storage, they are thus not universally utilized--especially by golfers etc. Consequently, the caps, and particularly the crown portion, which are in general use are manufactured from cloth or a plastic mesh type material.
As aforesaid, the crowns of the known caps of this type are fabricated from a number of components in the form of triangular sectors or panels which are sewn or otherwise seamed together. Only the front panel, for aesthetic purposes, is an enlarged panel. Thus, a substantial amount of labor is entailed in the manufacture of these caps resulting in a relatively expensive article compared to the nature of the product. Moreover, with the exception of the water proof covering disclosed in Banello U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,766, no rain protective covering is known for use with such caps. In this patent and in other patents unrelated to visor sport caps such as Guest U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,457 and Kreinik U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,197 which relates to a military or police cap, the coverings, if single piece members are proposed, rely on elastic to roughly shape the covering and the cap. Although water proof coverings for conventional caps have been proposed having the crown portion constructed from a single sheet of material cut and folded to conform to the crown, such as illustrated in Timmons, et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,106, such constructions are not known for visor sport caps.